Without You I'm Nothing
by Something about clouds
Summary: Shego and Kim's paths have always been intertwined in what is known as the battle of good vs evil, but sometimes one or both are left with a feeling they can't describe. Being drawn to one another is only the beginning, lines will be crossed, and those lines between good and evil will become blured for both Kim and Shego! KimxShego Kigo and lots of it.
1. Chapter 1: My Sweet Prince

I'm finally going to update this story! I think I've found the inspiration I've been looking for! But before I do that I wanted to go back and edit these three chapters because I noticed some spelling and punctuation errors. Anyway thank you all for the reviews and for sticking with it! Hopefully I'll be able to post on a more frequent basis but we all know how that goes.

This is girl on girl, don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, all I own is this version of the story that I created!

* * *

"Shego…Shego….Shego!" Drakken's voice echoed and bounded throughout the hallways of his latest lair. It was cast high in the cold harsh mountains of the Himalaya's. I rolled over in bed putting a pillow over my head to hopefully drown out the sound of his voice.

I could hear the pound of his footsteps getting closer and closer with each stride he took. I groaned turning over to face the window, a sigh penetrating my lips as if my mouth was trying to voice the frustration of my mind at the thought of being stuck here with that man! If that wasn't bad enough within in the next second he was pounding on my door!

"Shego!…Open up this instant!…Shego…Shego!"

His pounding was incisive, the noise alone screamed at my ears, it was almost enough to jump start my body and pound him to the ground, but I did nothing. My mind, body, and heart were in a constant struggle, and all of these feelings were cast towards one person…Kim.

**"Shut up!"** I whispered, it was more to myself then to Drakken but the knocking abruptly stopped.

"Ugh, fine Shego, I will give you one more hour to come down to the lab, I have been working on a scheme that will finally put a stop to Kim Possible and her insistent meddling!" He roared with an evil laugh as he rounded the hall and silence was again crept upon me.

I sighed, turning on my back I stared up at my gloved hand, it began to glow green as I surged my power through it. The green and black flashes were sending me down memory lane and rested on the events that led me to this state of being.

* * *

'_The day started off like any other, Drakken once again had an evil scheme and as his sidekick I had no choice but to play along. I walked into the lab as I did every morning, Drakken was hunched over a bench working on what appeared to be a gun of some sort._

**"**_**And what am I suppose to be looking at here Doctor D.? I'm losing countless hours of sleep so it better be good!"** I snapped at him sarcastically, Drakken was a genius to his own degree but his inventions always had a drawback._

"_Ah Shego your timing couldn't be more perfect!" He perked up a bit at my presence and let out a small laugh._

"_I have just perfected my shrinking ray! Which I call the "K.U.D.I.N." Kim's utter doom is now, genius I know, ahahah!" He smiled to himself yet again as he pulled the gun close and rubbed it in a really creepy way._

**"**_**Yeah uh-huh, and how is this suppose to be any different from any other shrink ray you've made? Because I have to tell you I'm not going to be the one to distract Kim again only to have you miss and hit me!"** I snorted, it was early and I was far to tired for his little tricks._

"_You simply underestimate me my dear! For you see, I've added Kim's special signature to this gun, which has a homing beacon to be sure that I will not miss! Now a demonstration! For you see not only does it shrink it's target, it also leaves them completely immobile!" _

_He pulled out a small cage which held home to a cute snowy white rabbit. He pointed the gun at the creatures face and pulled the trigger! A large red light shot out temporarily blinding us._

_For all but a second it seemed to be working, the creature appeared to be shrinking and was completely frozen to the spot, yeah well that second ended real quickly. In the next second the rabbit was growing to about eight times it size with a nasty look on its face before going on a rampage of destroying the lab. Drakken banged his hands down hard on the table!_

"_Oh butterscotch! Another failed invention…" He tried to look over at me sweetly but I just sighed not remembering why I put up with him in the first place._

"_This of course is just a minor set back Shego, one simply does not need weapons to stop Kim Possible and her sidekick whose name I simply forget, we will just have to do this the old fashioned way! With a plan I've dubbed "S.K.P.T.O.F.W." which stands for…."_

_I put my hand across his face to stop him, I couldn't handle another minute of his idiocy or I might not be able to control myself._

**"**_**Yeah I get it Doctor D. can we just go already?!"** My fist were itching for a fight, I needed to get out all of this frustration, but not just any fight, a fight with sweet little Kimmie, the only person who could make me twitch with anticipation. _

_Within the next minute we were off, in Drakken's helicopter we made our way to Kim's school for a surprise visit, and for some reason I had this uncontrollable feeling of butterflies in my stomach. Looking out the window I really hoped that these feelings would pass…_


	2. Chapter 2: Every you Every me

Well here is part 2, I only made a few subtle changes but enough for me to notice. I'm going to try and post a few new chapters to make up for not posting but we will see. I also changed Kim and Shego's speech to be bold instead of everyone else's to show the difference. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, only this fanfiction that sprung forth from my imagination.

* * *

I laid in my bed with the sheets wrapped around me and my favorite stuffed Pandaroo curled up softly to my chest. I let out a sigh knowing that things had been quiet lately, my last mission being almost a month ago. I had to help the mayor of Switzerland get back some stolen jewels from a petty thief, no challenge at all.

I was missing something, inside my stomach a feeling welled up but I couldn't quite place it. I looked over at my night side table with a picture of Ron on it. We had been dating for almost two months now but still my life felt like an empty shell. Not that Ron wasn't enough it was just…something I couldn't place yet.

The only thing on my mind as of late was Shego; whenever I wasn't keeping myself busy that's who I always thinking of. It was like, I couldn't wait to see her again, a chance to…I'm not sure. Was it a fight I was looking for? I guess I wasn't really at the point where I could work out what was going on. At that second my Kimmiunicator decided to go off, I sighed before groaning and picking it up.

**"What's the sitch Wade?"** It felt like such a routine to say this, because my brain didn't even react, the automatic saying would always just spill out of my mouth.

"Hey Kim, just getting another call from the Mayor of Switzerland wanting to thank you….again." He seemed a little annoyed, I had given the Mayor Wade's personal phone number if he ever needed him again. He's been calling non-stop for the last week to thank me.

**"Just tell him no big…and that the line is really only used for emergencies, I can't take much more of this."** I sighed, it was really starting to give me a headache.

"You're telling me…" He sighed one last time before the transmission cut off. I was about to set down the Kimmiunicator when it beeped again. I groaned wanting to throw it against the wall.

**"Listen Wade…"** I cut in as soon as I turned it on but was interrupted by a different voice.

"Whoa, whoa KP it's just me, "The Ron" " He chuckled slightly and I forced a smile.

**"Sorry about that Ron, just the Mayor of Switzerland again bothering Wade and me."** I placed my hand on my temples and began to rub, trying to soothe my oncoming headache away.

**"What's up?"** I asked lazily. I could see the little hurt in his eyes but I really just wanted to go back to bed and drown everything out.

"I was hoping that we could meet up for lunch? Bueno Nacho?" His eyes were twinkling with hope as he waited for my reply. I really wanted to say no but maybe getting out of the house and talking to someone would do me good.

**"Sure…"** I smiled to give him a little clarity.

**"I'll meet you there in one hour"** I hung up before he could say anything more, I knew what he was going to say which would be some cheesy one liner that of which I wasn't in the mood for.

I tossed the Kimmiunicator back on my bed before letting out a long sigh and shuffling to the bathroom to get ready. Within the next thirty minutes I was dressed and ready and about to bound out the door.

"Kimmie-cub where are you headed?" My father was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

**"Just having lunch with Ron dad"** It was like this ever since me and Ron started dating, it's like he doesn't trust him anymore.

"Alright…Just remember me and your mother are both working late, the boys have practice today, I'll be dropping them off but we need you to pick them up!" I sighed in annoyance stupid tweebs always ruining my Saturday afternoons.

**"Alright, love you dad"** I walked out of the door hearing a quick and shouted love you before I closed it shut all the way.

I walked into my car, putting the keys into the ignition and pulling out of the driveway the next second. I rolled down the window letting the nice breeze flow against my face marveling at the beautiful weather we were having today. Car rides always gave me a chance to think and clear my head but all I could think about was Shego and what happened last week…

* * *

'_Monday morning, it was like any other morning, I got ready for school, had breakfast with my parents, and payback to the tweebs for trying to stuff rockets in my back pockets. Then it was off to meet Ron like I also did every morning and we walked to school together._

_It was really all one big routine I didn't have to think about it anymore it was just something that happened. My body was on autopilot ninety percent of the time, and I was just left wondering if I would ever get control back._

_We talked about various things on the way to school, well Ron did anyway I just nodded and laughed at the appropriate times. He was always talking, nervous perhaps that if he stayed quite long enough he would also realize this relationship wasn't quite working out._

"_Then of course Hana was able to stop all the monkeys, but that didn't stop yours truly from taking out a couple…or maybe one!" He laughed and then I laughed simply out of instinct. He was about to open his mouth to say more when I was forcefully dragged apart from him._

"_Oh girlfriend! I feel like it's been forever!" Monique dragged me away and held me in a bear like vice._

**"**_**It's good to see you too Monique but it's only been one weekend you don't have to kill me!"** I struggled to catch my breath and break away from her death grip._

"_Yea and don't kill my girlfriend I still need her" Ron ran up huffing and puffing with Rufus on his shoulder nodding his head in agreement._

"_Oh sorry their Ronnie didn't mean to steal your girlfriend away…" She let go of me and I almost fell to the ground chocking, she patted me on the back slightly._

"_Sorry Kim I just have so much to tell you girl I couldn't contain my excitement." We were already at the school gates having been walking and talking this whole time I hadn't even noticed, but before more could be said the first bell rang meaning we had two minutes to get to class._

**"**_**You'll have to tell me later Monique I don't need anymore tardies!"** I waved both of them off as I ran to my first class. They were both left standing with their mouths slightly agape, normally I wouldn't mind being late so much but my first class this year was with Mr. Barkin._

_I was in class right as the bell rang letting out a sigh of relief that I had made it in time._

"_Ah Miss Possible good to see that you made it on time today, now please take your seat." _

_I did as I was told finding a seat in the back of the class that was away from everyone and their constant whispering. Plus I usually find myself daydreaming a lot and liked to stare out the window, so being in the back was perfect._

"_Now then class!" Mr. Barkin got everyone's attention which immediately caused everyone to silence their lips as he wrote on the chalkboard._

"_This is "World History" and with me as your teacher I can assure you that you will learn everything about the history of our country. Now remember there will be no clowning around in my class or you will be spending the year in detention….with me!" Everyone gave a shudder at the chill that entered the classroom with his last words._

"_If there are no question's let us…" Before he could finish his sentence their was a loud rumble and crash that had all of the students scrambling._

"_Alright nobody panic and perform function Alpha B!" Mr. Barking yelled which was code for get under your desk because this could possibly be an earthquake. I however knew better as I looked out the window and my stomach suddenly did flips._

_I couldn't quite understand what this feeling was, but I knew as I grabbed my bag and headed for the door their was a smile creeping upon my face…_


	3. Chapter 3: Scared of Girls

A/N: Alright so I decided to do this chapter in multiple pov's and even a short third person right here at the beginning. I noted each shift though so it would be pretty easy to follow. I did this because I wanted to add the little Ron and Drakken fight and make it a bit personal so I thought Drakken's pov was a nice way of doing that. Anyway this chapter leads up to pretty much what the whole story is about not that the story is about to be over but in the fourth chapter you will see what I mean. Alright all done with the editing so time to get to the real business!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible!

* * *

'Third Person'

The ride to Middleton High was one filled with many bumps and bruises. Shego let out a small grunt of discomfort to let Drakken know of her annoyance. Her hand began to glow green as she threatened the blue man in front of her, but before any death threats could be made the hovercraft took a nose dive in the Middleton High football field.

Shego was already braced for impact, however Drakken found himself hanging upside down with his face pushed all the way to the floor by Shego's boot.

**"You moron! This was suppose to be a stealth mission not "HEY EVERYONE WE ARE THE VILLANS AND WE ARE RIGHT HERE!"** She kicked him again hard before giving up her assault.

"Blast it Shego just help me up I mean really the point is that we are here now and Kim Possible doesn't stand a chance!" He boasted proudly to himself.

'Shego's pov'

I rolled my eyes as I turned away not bothering to help him up, I couldn't help but notice the smirk that was growing on my lips. I stepped out of the hovercraft and enjoyed the nice little breeze I felt. I knew it would only be a matter of minutes before my sweet little princess made her way to the crash site.

Wait did I just say my little princess? I shook my head at the thought I simply couldn't be feeling these kind of feelings…Could I? Still my heart fluttered at the thought but I didn't have time to ponder on it as a certain Redhead, and overly stupid sidekick showed up. I looked back over at Drakken and couldn't really say much more on stupid sidekicks.

'Kim's pov'

I was now rushing through the halls gaining speed as I dodged gawking or frightened students. Everyone thought we were having an earthquake but I saw the hovercraft. I knew instantly what was held inside of it, or rather who was.

As I ran I noticed I was feeling rather happy, my insides felt like a piñata with the next hit sending everything rushing out. Still my mood went a little sour when Ron showed up by my side, I shouldn't be surprised he is my sidekick and…boyfriend.

"KP did you see the huge crash?" Ron huffed beside me, even after all these years his body still wasn't up to my standards of being fit.

**"Of course, hence the running Ron!"** Sometimes he could be a bit dense.

**"It's Drakken and Shego I would recognize that hovercraft from anywhere."** I yelled a little behind my shoulder and trying to slow just a little noticing that Ron had fallen behind.

"Alright then…what's the…plan?" He was huffing a little bit at this point.

**"I'll go on ahead, I'll buy us some time until you catch up!"** He began to protest but I was already around the corner and bounding to my next destination.

After a few minutes I stopped my running and came into a slow walk, I finally made it to the football field. In front of me was my archrival, her deep emerald eyes were staring back into mine. And for a moment we just stayed like this, oblivious to the rest of the world around us. That is until Ron showed up…he always ruins everything…

'Drakken's pov'

I finally managed to pull myself up right no thanks to that blasted Shego. I balled my fist and opened my mouth to say something but the woman was just standing there… I took a closer look around her form and saw Kim Possible and her dreadful sidekick. I stepped out through the hovercraft with a smile on my face.

"Ah Kim Possible pleasure, of course we have no time for pleasantries, Shego implement operation…S.K.P.T.O.F.W." I smirked but noticed Shego just hang her head low and Kim Possible trying to hold off a giggle. I will not have these women undermine me.

"Grr, Shego attack!" I waved my hand forward for her to make a charge towards my nemesis. She delayed whenever Kim's sidekick stepped in front of Kim.

"If you want to get to Kim…you'll have to go through me!" The bumbling idiot stood in front putting on a brave face if not a bit shaken.

**"Ron you don't have t…"** I would cut them both off as I walked out onto the battlefield first.

"Now, now Mr. uhm….uhm…I know it's something that rhymes with poppable…" The sidekick let out a sigh.

"Come on dude, it's been four years…Four Years! It's Ron Stoppable!" He threw a little temper tantrum as he stomped his feet.

"Ah yes Ron Stoppable, the bumbling sidekick, I won't have Shego waste her breath on you…So I will have to take you on!"

'Shego's pov'

I watched in amusement as Doctor D. and Kim's sidekick both charged at each other and instead of throwing punches and kicks the two threw slaps at each other. It was enough to make anyone roll over and die of laughter. Which turning to Kimmie it was apparent, she was thinking the same thing I was.

I took this time to slowly make my way to her, I'm not sure if it was my footsteps or my heart, but the pounding felt louder and faster with each step I took.

**"You know Kimmie you shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent…"** The words felt like a threat but I still made no effort to attack her until her attention was fully on me.

Her laughing stopped immediately and she slowly turned to face me. She gave me a look that made my knees buckle for a split second, but I quickly recovered.

'Kim's pov'

Watching Ron and Drakken fight was pretty amusing, the two clearly weren't use to actually having to use any kind of physical ability. But the whole, (Ron getting in front of me to protect me) was starting to wear on my nerves.

Before this we had been on hundreds to probably even thousands of missions where never once did he get in front of me to protect me, but now that we are going out he feels the need. I didn't need that kind of boyfriend, I want someone who will do that no matter what, and me the same…

I heard Shego's call and slowly turned my body towards her, I hadn't realized that my thoughts were focused on her, so the look I gave her was half smirk, half cute, and half I want you…

Wait did I just say want and Shego in the same sentence? I shook my head as she awoke me from my own thoughts, choosing not to attack me until my attention was firmly focused on her.

**"I always keep my guard up when I'm around you!"** I smirked while getting into a fighting stance, Shego doing the same.

**"That's more like it princess…"** We both lunged at each other with our fist out. In a few seconds we made impact and in that second we were engulfed by a blinding white light…


	4. Chapter 4: Pure Morning

A/N: I'm not sure how this chapter turned out, I fought with it a lot! It was hard for me to write with Kim and Shego in the same place. Hopefully it turned out okay and you all love it! And I was able to get one new chapter up so hopefully that will satisfy you, and hopefully I'll have another one up before too long. Anyway enjoy! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Please no flames though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.

* * *

Chapter 4: Pure Morning

Third Person

Shego's body felt like lead, her vision was blurry, and her head was pounding. She reached up to rub her temples, and winced at the slight touch. 'What happened?'

She tried to recall but it was a little blurry, all she remembered was charging at Kimmie, a flash of light, and then…nothing. And so she did the only sensible thing she could think pening her eof, oyes.

It was white, all that she could see was white. **'Have I gone blind? No that can't be true Shego, then you'd just see darkness! Pull it together.'** She waved her hand in front of her face, and to her relief she could still see it.** 'But this still doesn't explain where the hell I am!'**

Even sitting up it was still nothing but white, yet across from her (how far exactly she wasn't sure) was a ball of pink also awakening from her slumber. And it seemed as though Kim was also trying to come in to terms with where she was at as well.

**"Princess it's time to rise and shine!"** She shouted from across the way, a slight smirk on her face in knowing that her little Kimmie was just as confused. **'Wait?! My little Kimmie? When did I start claiming her as my own?'** This was the thought process going on in Shego's head, but in Kim's head…

* * *

Kim's head pounded hard, it was worse than any migraine she's ever had, and that damn light…** 'Am I dying? Or am I already dead?'** Her body felt limp and paralyzed, like a bolt of lightning had struck her core.

She remembered being at school, in Mr. Barkin's class to be exact, and then…** 'Ah'** A sharp pain was sent pulsing to her temporal lobe. Then a picture of green flashed across her mind. **'Shego…'** She breathlessly breathed her name out.

She needed to find the strength to get back up, she was a Possible for goodness sake. Slowly she edged her upper body up, putting all her weight into her elbows she opened her eyes…

**"Shego?"** Their was Shego across from her with the same blank expression.** "But what?…Ah"** Her brain flooded with the memory of what had just happened and how she ended up here.

**"What is this?"** Kim shouted. Shego was having a hard time hearing, but at that point most of her feeling was back, and so she stood. She needed to get closer to her Princess to make sure she was okay. **'My Princess? I'm doing it again…'**

**"Are you okay cupcake?"** Shego asked as she closed the distance between them, she held her hand out to Kim as if asking her to trust her. For what felt like an eternity Kim's olive eyes simply started into Shego's emerald ones before finally accepting the hand thrust towards her.

**"Yeah, so not the drama. Where do you think we are though?"** Kim looked around but all she could see was white for as far as the eye could see. **"That's a good question Kimmie. The last thing I remember is out fist making contact, then this!"**

She held her arms out to emphasize her point. **"So that really did happen!"** Kim bit her lower lip to think, wondering what all of this could mean. **"Not to be weird here Princess, but if you with you biting your lip like that, and standing so close to me, well I just might have to pounce you!"**

Kim broke out of her trance long enough to realize what she was doing. **"Sorry!"** Kim blushed in embarrassment, but still her heart wouldn't stop trying to beat out of its chest. Still, she couldn't help the lingering feeling of wanting to reach up and taste those soft green lips.

Shego coughed and awkwardly looked away… **"Well uh, Pumpkin, why don't you try using your Kimmunicator? I'm sure the nerd linger can get us out of this jam"** Kim shook her head in agreement. Bringing her wrist to her face she tried turning it on. **"Wade?…Wade?…"** Nothing, nothing but a grey screen and static could be seen or heard from the little device.

**"Well so much for that!"** Kim sighed and Shego growled a little angrily, a little too angrily as Kim stepped back. But the strange thing was that no green aura came with this anger.** "That's weird…"** Kim pointed out while staring at Shego. **"What?"** Shego sneered. **"Well"** Kim gulped and stepped forward despite herself. **"Usually when you get angry your plasmic energy comes bursting out, but now it seems as though…"**

Shego looked at her hands and noticed nothing. **"What the hell!"** She tried again and again, still nothing happened. **"What the hell is with this place? First your Kimmunicator and now my powers?"** Shego shouted at the top of her lungs…and nothing, not even an echo. **"Just try and calm down"** Kim stepped closer to rub Shego's back and instantly she became calmer. She melted into the feeling of Kim's touch.

Before long both girls were laying down next to each other, Kim's fingers were laced inside Shego's.** "This place is a little strange, but I feel at peace"** Shego gave Kim's hand a slight squeeze to rectify her statement.

**"It does have a calming nature"** Kim agreed, smiling despite herself. **"I really need this, to get away from everyone, everyone but you…"** Kim was taking a chance saying these words, but it felt so right.

**"Princess…"** But before more could be said there was a loud rumble, and the ground between them started to crack and split apart.

**"Shego!"** Kim desperately tried to reach for Shego's hand.** "I don't want this to end"** She cried out with empty tears. **"I know, me either Princess"** Then everything went black.


End file.
